


Treat You Better

by RomanogersSHIP



Series: Stories based off song titles [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Best Friends Turned Lovers, Eventual marriage, Eventual relationship, F/M, Fluff, Lyrical Story, Minor Background Relationships, Natasha Romanov Feels, Relationship Development, Romance, Steve Rogers Feels, minor mentions of other characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-23 01:14:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18539293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomanogersSHIP/pseuds/RomanogersSHIP
Summary: Steve has been in love with his best friend Natasha since college, what happens when he figures out she has a new boyfriend





	Treat You Better

**Author's Note:**

> I will be updating stories like this everyday until endgame, if you have a song you’d like to share then drop it in the comments

_I won't lie to you_

_I know he's just not right for you_

“So..,”Steve started, walking into her place, “New boyfriend?” He asked.

“Hello to you too Rogers,” Natasha greeted sarcastically, closing the door behind him. He hadn’t even let her know he was coming over, but she didn’t mind, he was one of the few people, that was always welcomed.

“Sorry, hi. So, new boyfriend?”

“Yeah..he’s a good guy.”

She was right. He was a good a guy, just the wrong guy for her.

 

_And you can tell me if I'm off_

_But I see it on your face_

_When you say that he's the one that you want_

She was beautiful, always so radiant. But he’s noticed something off about her the past few months. Whenever she smiled..it didn’t reach her eyes, and he hated that. Hated that she wasn’t as happy like she was prior to her new relationship.

Steve glanced at her, eyes focused on the road yet still watching her reaction. “Do you love him?” She tensed slightly, very uncharacteristic of her.

“We’ve only been dating for 3 months, I wouldn’t call it love, but he does make me happy,” she answered. Steve looked at her and gave a small smile, he wanted to believe the sparkle in her eyes was because of him, she’s told him before that she appreciated their little “outings” as she liked to call it, the word “date” was never established between them..no matter how romantic Steve tried to make it.

 

  _And you're spending all your time_

_In this wrong situation_

_And anytime you want it to stop_

“He’s really busy most days, but what more could I expect, he’s a biologist, he’s off finding the cure for cancer or some shit like that.”

He’s known her since college, she appeared to be your typical popular girl, well known, had many guys pining after her (including himself), invited to all the parties, the only guys she’s ever dated were athletes; which was why he joined the football team. But she’s so much more than that, guys who only want her for her body, her appearance, her social status. He wanted her for her intelligence, her generosity, her humor. He loved hanging out with her. 

“Funny, I never pegged you to be the type of girl that was into men who were out finding cures.” That was a lie, that was her main interest, it made him fearful.

“Then I guess you don’t know me as well as you thought,” She smirked.

Steve smiled for a short second, looking at the beer in his hand, his smile faded, he didn’t dare look her in the eyes, not when his were exuding so much love and pain hidden behind them. Love and pain for her.

 

  _I know I can treat you better_

_Than he can_

_And any girl like you deserves a gentleman_

He hated to say he’s waited for this to happen, but he’s really been waiting for this to happen. 

Natasha appearing at his door, sad look on her face, Steve’s immediate reaction was to pull her in,hug her, hold her. So he did. She fit so perfectly in his arms, couldn’t she feel it? The spark, the magic between them? She cried against his chest, Steve soothingly rubbing her back, burying his face into her neck.

They went to the couch, a beer dawning in either of their hands. 

“Bruce and I are having problems,” Natasha said, but Steve knew it right when she came to him. She always told him he was a nice person to talk to, followed by calling him a ‘good friend’. 

 

  _Tell me why are we wasting time_

_On all your wasted cryin'_

_When you should be with me instead_

_I know I can treat you better_

_Better than he can_

After listening to her, he couldn’t tell whether she actually loved this man or not. 

He wasn’t her type.

But why would she be crying over him. According to her she’s been crying for 2 days after their argument had taken place, that this was the first time she hasn’t cried after he stepped out on her. 

Why did it take her so long to come to him? Why was she wasting tears on this guy?

Steve couldn’t help it anymore, when Natasha laid her head on his shoulder, he tilted her head up with his finger, not a single word being said by either of them.

He stared at her eyes and she stared right back at his, until her eyes traveled down to his lips, this gravitational pull seemed relentless, their eyes shut closed once they felt a pair of lips on either of them.

 

  _I'll stop time for you_

_The second you say you'd like me to_

Steve didn’t know how long they were kissing for. But neither of them cared. He’s waited too long for this moment, to feel her lips, to taste them, he was already addicted, but this feeling in his stomach still made him jealous, how Bruce got to experience this and just walk out on her? What an idiot.

They were still on the couch, he’d somehow ended up on top of her and hey, she welcomed it.

When her hands went to unbuckle his belt, Steve gently grabbed her hands, and broke the kiss.

He didn’t want to take advantage of her in such vulnerable state, whether this would be his only chance ever..he just couldn’t bring himself to do it.

“Nat..I don’t want you to do something you’ll regret later.”

“I won’t regret anything.” Her lips connected back with his, breaking free of his grip, moving back to continuing to get his belt off but Steve didn’t allow it. Broke the kiss once more and pinned her hands at her sides. 

“I can’t do this with you if you still love him. I don’t want to take advantage of you when you’re still vulnerable.” he said seriously, scanning over her eyes, practically begging her silently to say she wasn’t in love with him still. But it never came.

 

_I just wanna give you the loving that you're missing_

_Baby, just to wake up with you_

She stayed with him, he didn’t allow her to go home, he was the one that asked her to stay despite declining her advances, something she thanked him for, knowing had it been anybody else they wouldn’t have thought twice about stripping her down and taking the first chance they got to ram into her. 

He loved her too much to do that to her. 

He watched as she slept. She cuddled into him, sleeping in his arms. It all felt so natural, the way she positioned her head on his chest, the way he curved an arm around her. She looked so peaceful in her sleep, even after all the shit Bruce put her through.

 

_Would be everything I need and this could be so different_

_Tell me what you want to do_

It’s been a week since night she’d spent at his place and it seemed so short lived, only because she wasn’t there when he woke up. He checked around his place looking for her but to no use. He hasn’t heard from her yet.

Steve was about to go out for a jog when he seen her at his door again.

“Nat? What are you doing here-“ 

She gripped his hoodie, crashing their lips together. 

He pulled her inside, closing and pushing her up against the door, never breaking their kiss.

They only broke away for air, both panting heavily, Steve placing his forehead against hers. Trying to catch his breath, he wasn’t able to formulate any words, the moment felt like something out of a movie.

Her hands traveled to the waistband of his sweats, Steve placed his hands on top of hers, “Did you break up with him?” He asked barely a whisper.

He felt her nod against his head, “I did..” That’s all she had to say.

Words couldn’t describe how gorgeous she is, and now she was in his bed underneath him, a serious dream come true.

Steve asked one last time, he was so erect it was starting to hurt, but he just had to ask. “Are you sure about this?”

“I’m literally laying naked under you, and you’re still asking me that?”. Steve shrugged, Natasha grinned and caressed his chin, “I’m sure Steve.”

 

 ‘ _Cause I know I can treat you better_

_Than he can_

_And any girl like you deserves a gentleman_

_Tell me why are we wasting time_

_On all your wasted cryin'_

_When you should be with me instead_

_I know I can treat you better_

_Better than he can_

That was better than he could ever possibly imagine..and he’d imagined it a lot these past couple of months. She was idly rubbing her finger across his body.

It was too soon to ask her about what happened between her and Bruce, no matter how curious he was.

“I can’t even begin to tell you how long I’ve been waiting for that,” Steve finally spoke.

She smiled against his chest, “I think I understand the feeling.”

 

_Better than he can_

A couple days later, they went for a walk in the park, an actual date if you will. Her hand was wrapped around his arm as they walked slowly throughout the moonlit setting. 

“I feel like the going out on a date part should’ve came before the sex part,” Natasha said

Steve hummed in response, agreeing with her. “To be fair you are the one that practically jumped on me when I opened the door.”

Natasha scoffed, “I didn’t see you complaining.”

Steve chuckled, “Well let’s just say I’ve been waiting for this to happen for quite some time.”

“Really? How long? 5? 6 months probably?” She guessed.

“Try 5 years.”

 

_Give me a sign_

_Take my hand, we'll be fine_

_Promise I won't let you down_

_Just know that you don't_

_Have to do this alone_

_Promise I'll never let you down_

As expected stopped in her tracks, giving him a look of disbelief, he took the opportunity to clarify. “To be more specific, freshman year of college, we only had 3 classes together, but when you asked me if the seat next to me was taken during our literature seminar. The best day of my life because I got to meet you, even surpassing the day I caught a lose ball at a dodgers game.” He managed to make her laugh, he placed his hands on her hips, continuing the final part of the story. “We kind of made it our own personal assigned seats. I of course ended up failing the class horribly because my eyes kept wandering to the beautiful girl to my left and.. are you crying?” Steve caressed her cheek, wiping her tear away. “Hey Nat I didn’t mean to-“

“Just-shut up and kiss me Rogers.”

Steve smirked, with his most absolute pleasure.

 

‘ _Cause I know I can treat you better_

_Than he can_

_And any girl like you deserves a gentleman_

_Tell me why are we wasting time_

_On all your wasted cryin'_

_When you should be with me instead_

_I know I can treat you better_

_Better than he can, oh oh_

_Better than he can_

_Better than he can_

5 years ago, it’s been 5 years since Natasha appeared at his door telling him she broke up with Bruce. If Steve knew he’d end up marrying the girl that sat next to him in his literature class, getting married into 7 months of them dating, maybe he’d actually pay attention and pass the damn course.

But he preferred this much more, tucking their son in bed after his first day of school, listening to him relay all the things that happened.

“And there was this girl who’s my table buddy, she kind of has red hair like you mommy.”

“Oh yeah? What’s her name?” Natasha asked 

“Natalie, her eyes are green like yours too- but yours are prettier!” He said quickly.

Steve and Natasha shared the same look, Steve holding up both his hands in front of James as a reference for what he was about to ask. “Point to the side she sat on.”

James tapped his finger against his chin, eventually pointing to one of Steve’s hand.

The left side.


End file.
